Switching Off
by Carmelita
Summary: Pansy Parkinson's diary written like Angus Thongs and FullFrontal Snogging. Inspired by Liebling.
1. Trainrides, Choco Frogs, and Butterbeer

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own either book or any of the characters unless my brilliant mind decides to make them up! WHOO! Go mind! Its your birthday! Man that line is so overused... moving on...  
  
I got the idea from Liebling. So thank Liebling for the awesome idea! not me! but these books are brilliant. I love them so. Hugs books  
  
ON WITH THE STORY THEN!  
  
..................................  
  
12:23 pm  
  
I'm on the train to Hogwarts for another year... aah thy friends, thy teachers, thy enemies. coughPotterandfriendscough That line is so overused... Lets use it some more then, shall we? cough cough cough cough cough eheehee  
  
12:46 pm   
  
In compartment with Draco siiiigh and his idiot cronies. Theyre more like bodyguards though.. Ooh! squeal!! back later the food cart is coming! CHOCOLATE FROGS HERE I COME!!!  
  
1:13 pm  
  
I got my chocolate frogs! eheehee but I did not pay!! Draco (being the beautiful gentleman he is) bought them for me. Oh great. Here come the 'prefect police.' Hermoine Mudblood Granger and Ron(ald) Welfare Weasley. Must put this away. They might take it thinking it belongs to the Dark Lord.  
  
1:27 pm  
  
They came just barging in here. Spotted my book. Grabbed it! Oy! So then Draco grabs it from Weasley and says "Got a problem there Weasley? Don't grab my girl's things just because you can't buy your own." then slammed the door on him!!! YAAAY!   
  
1:29 pm   
  
Wait... "my girl??" Did he call me his girl?!? TIME TO CELEBRATE!!!  
  
WITH CHOCOLATE FROGS!  
  
2:30 pm   
  
Ooohh... I don't feel good. I ate 7 chocolate frogs, 2 peppermint toads, and some Fizzing Whizzbees. Train sickness.. At least only another.. Wait... Let me do the math..  
  
2:59 pm  
  
Almost got it...  
  
3:20 pm  
  
Oh well. I don't remember what time we get there. I shall admire Draco the rest of the way.  
  
6:23 pm  
  
Am on my way in the carriage with Draco to the Great Hall. AAH! What do I talk about??  
  
7:46 pm  
  
Food!   
  
10:02 pm  
  
Oooh.. I ate too much. I am sitting on the leather sofa talking to Sophia. Our conversation so far:  
  
"Pans.. What colour lippy? Cherry Red, or Butter Orange?"  
  
Butter isn't orange..  
  
"Oh... Well.. Cherry Red, or this colour?"  
  
For what?  
  
"To wear! Honestly Pansy!"  
  
Its 10 at night what do you need lippy for?  
  
"Oh Nothing! Just meeting that new exchange student.."  
  
He doesn't come for another two days AND he may not be in Slytherin..  
  
"He's not??"  
  
10:13 pm  
  
How thick can you get? She's as thick as that green gravy they serve for Thanksgiving!  
  
11:46 pm  
  
Sleeeep....  
  
...  
  
........  
  
Its not coming.  
  
1:46 am  
  
Hmm Classes start tomorrow.. I don't know what I should  
  
7:19 am  
  
Heh whoops fell asleep. I dont remember what I rambling about anyway.  
  
8:27 am  
  
Brekkie! I had Jammy Dogers and something that I think was suppose to be eggs.  
  
10:23 am  
  
Charms. Pathetic useless class. And I mean our parents PAY for us to go here.. wait.. its free.. like a public school.. EXCEPT ITS PRIVATE! Brilliant!   
  
10:46 am  
  
Heh I got 5 points cut off because I was writing in this better go.  
  
11:27 am  
  
Potions. Laughing Potions at that. HAHAHAHA Its funny air!! It makes you quite hyper too. Even Snape is laughing! Going over closer to Draco!  
  
12:12 pm  
  
Heeeey 12:12 thats so cool! I am still tipsy from that class.  
  
12:28 pm  
  
Mmmm eating. Chicken, baked potatoes, corn, and yummm choco cakes!  
  
2:29 pm  
  
History of Magic. Bore. Something about House Elf Rebellion. 1827.. yeah yeah yeah. Like I care!  
  
4:43 pm  
  
Sitting in common room with dim giggly Sophia. She's downing butterbeers. Our conversation.  
  
Umm Soph.. you've had enough..  
  
"giggle No I haven't. Ooh! Goyle looks niiice."  
  
Yeah, you've had too many.  
  
10:25 pm  
  
Up with Sophia and her stomach of 29 butterbeers. When I say "with her stomach" I mean it. ALL over her sheets... ew...  
  
12:24 am  
  
It reeks in here. Note: Never let Sophia drink 29 butterbeers again. 


	2. Sophia must die

Disclaimer: I sadly still don't own anything...wait.. I own Sophia because she was from my imagination.. but she's so dim why would you want to own her? Hm. On with the story!!!!  
....................................................  
  
.::Switching Off::.  
  
7:09 am  
  
Mission: Get Draco.  
  
Other Mission: Go to breakfast.  
  
Hardest Mission of all: ...Give Sophia some smarts. (brains)  
  
7:34 am  
  
Oooh... Draco has a turtleneck on... He looks so much more yummy than this.. hashbrown egg soup... thing  
  
10:54 am  
  
Lalalala in Potions now. Need something to occupy me with... Sadly, Draco is- Hey! A NEW SHINY-.. Oh.. Its a piece of foil..  
  
12:21 pm  
  
Backwards Forwards! Hahahaha Draco's rambling on about something or another. "Well then my father was not very happy so he calls them up and-" Ok that's enough.   
  
12:34 pm  
  
Whoooa 1 2 3 4 That's so cool! Numbers are cool, but any subject with numbers I fail.. I just don't get it. I am eating turkey sandwiches and oranges. Blah. Oranges are good though! Orange.. There HAS to be a word that rhymes with orange!  
  
12:36 pm  
  
Adding a mission.   
  
Next Mission: Find a word that rhymes with orange. I shall start now!  
  
1:46 pm  
  
That's alot harder than it sounds!  
  
5:14 pm  
  
Homework with Sophia and Olivia. They're twins but you would never guess it. They both have long black hair but thats about it in common. Oh! And Olivia isn't as dim she just doesn't really pay attention to you so she's not the best person to talk to I guess..  
  
10:29 pm  
  
I shall go to the common room and lay down. Liase is snoring.  
  
10:31 pm  
  
What kind of name is Liase?  
  
10:37 pm  
  
A stupid one.  
  
12:31 am  
  
Just got back from the common room!!! Draco was there. Alone. So I walk down there (and I changed before just it case) and lay on the sofa. He's staring into the fire. [silence for about 5 minutes] then he goes   
  
"Pans... Would you like it if-"   
  
Yes!!! Umm I mean.. Go on..  
  
"If I.. If I.. became friends with Potter?"  
  
WHAT?!?! [i shoot up from laying down] Draco Malfoy! Are you serious?! I don't know what that fire did to you but.. [i grab his lovely face] but PLEASE don't become friends with Potter.  
  
[he laughs]   
  
Is there something FUNNY about this Draco?  
  
"Yeah.. I was just kidding. I mean POTTER?! Pansy.. Never Potter."   
  
Then he ruffled my hair as I smiled and he walked off. He was half was up the stairs then goes "Night Pans.. Thanks." then WINKS!!! [siiiiigh]   
  
1:27 am  
  
Wait.. Thanks for what? Was he seriously serious?!  
  
10:07 am  
  
Lalala.   
  
12:04 pm  
  
OOOH!!!! Dumbledore just made an announcement! There's gonna be a ball! A ball! A ball! A ball! A ball! Ooh and Sophia's squealing because that guy is coming tomorrow. But... A BALL! A Christmas ball! But did they ever think maybe some of the students are Jewish or something else?  
  
1:45 pm  
  
A BALL! Imagine that! Ooh! AND a Hogsmeade trip this weekend! Must get gowns.  
  
3:57 pm  
  
Oh, it was MARVY! McGonagall was teaching us how to turn a cockroach into a tea kettle and she accidently said the wrong spell so Draco says "Isn't there an age limit on teachers?" He got detention.. then.. so did I... JUST BECAUSE I LAUGHED! Am I not allowed to laugh in this school anymore? Oh well.. its with Draco.  
  
7:12 pm  
  
Back from din. Had steak, peppers, and fries.(chips) Then dessert was bread pudding. I go to detention at 8. A little early isn't it?  
  
10:46 pm  
  
Just as detention was about to end... I.. oh wow.. Ok. Smooth, deep breaths. Let me explain. We were at detention in McGonagall's room and she had to go because of something urgent so she had Filch take care of us. (He's so creepy.) Then he was like "Do what ye want but I've got my eye on you." Then set this globe with white smoke inside on the desk (it look like a large remembrall) and walked away. He said when the smoke disappeared we could go but it was also a camera. Like they don't trust us! Well we were just talking about Quidditch, school, then the ball. I asked who he was taking and he said he didn't know. (This is where I come in.) So casually I said "Anybody on your mind?" Then he goes "Well there's this one girl.. She really likes me and she's one of my friends.. So... Wanna go?" I looked at him blankly, then the smoke ran out (of course) and I go "Yes! I would only LOVE to!" then as he was walking out I caught up to him.. and.. I. Well I.. KISSED HIM! I BLOODY KISSED HIM! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! then I was so embarassed I ran right up here and wrote this.  
  
12:03 am  
  
Just what am I going to do tomorrow? Wait.. it IS tomorrow.. AAAH!!!!  
  
12:06 am  
  
I shall sleep. G'night.  
  
7:43 am  
  
Um what to do... Um I.. Heading to breakfast... Should I stay away from him?  
  
8:16 am  
  
Brekkie. Not sitting with him. I'm sitting with Millicent and Sophia. Something I rarely do even though we're friends. He keeps looking down here.   
  
8:20 am  
  
Bloody hell. He's coming down here. Hell. What do I do?!  
  
8:41 am  
  
Our conversation:  
  
"Hey Pansy."  
  
[I sort of just.. squeaked]  
  
"Something wrong? You aren't sitting with us."  
  
N-no nothing's wrong. I just wanted to.. you know.. talk with Sophia and Millicent. I haven't in a while.  
  
"Really? Well, if this is about the kiss. I don't care."  
  
Then Sophia and all her smarts yells "YOU KISSED DRACO?!?" then the whole Great Hall went quiet and turned toward us.   
  
Soph... Shut it.  
  
Then the whole Great Hall went back to what they were doing.  
  
"Well then, if its not about the kiss.. Maybe you'll decide you want to talk to me later." And he walked off. Then Sophia goes "You kissed him?!?" I just blushed. Millicent looked like she was about ready to slay me though. Then I just said "Um Soph. L-Let's change the subject. That guys coming today." Then she squealed and went on about him.  
  
4:21 pm  
  
Draco's been trying to talk to me all day. Uhoh. Here he comes. So I'm running into the girls loo. The perv followed me in!  
  
4:37 pm  
  
Our conversation:  
  
"Pansy?"  
  
[I was cornered. Sitting on sink.] Yes?  
  
"Why are you avoiding me?"  
  
I'm not.  
  
"Yeah you are. Everytime I come, you run away and you've been hanging out with Sophia all day."  
  
Well, she's feeling left out.  
  
[Just then SOPHIA came out of the loo stall] 'No I'm not.'  
  
I think you ARE Sophia. That's what you told me last night.   
  
'Whatever then.' [And she walked out]  
  
"Pansy, tell me the TRUTH."  
  
[I cracked like Weasley's wand when he flew into the Whomping Willow]   
  
Fine. Its the kiss. I don't know WHY I did it. I know we're just friends. But I.. I don't know!!   
  
Then I ran up to my dormitory. What was I thinking telling him?!?  
  
6:17 pm  
  
Din din. With Sophia.... and Draco came over leaving Goyle, Crabbe, and Flint confused. (When are they NOT confused?) "Hello Draco." I said simply and pretty much ignored him the whole time. Sophia is swooning over that new guy. He's a Gryffie but like she cares which is oh so wrong.   
  
"Hey Potter! Got yourself a new sidekick? Just make sure you let him know your story. Oh wait allow me."   
  
[Draco walked over there and said]   
  
"Potter here is friend's with the Dark Lord. That scar- like a symbol that lets you know he's in the club."   
  
[Juan gasped. (That's his name.) and went and sat with some people I don't know.]   
  
"Just because you can't make friends on your own Malfoy!" [Harry said.]   
  
"Really? Can't make friends on my own? Then why do you have only three?" [Then did that yummy smirk and walked back over.]  
  
7:16 pm  
  
Sophia must die. Do you know what she did? Of course you don't let me explain. After Draco walked back over from telling off Potter she goes "That Juan is really quite yummy. He's like the Draco for me Pansy!"  
  
10:09 pm  
  
Drowning sorrows in Butterbeer and Chocolate Frogs.  
  
11:13 pm  
  
Quite Tipsy.   
  
12:35 am  
  
Oooh I don't feel good. Maybe another chocolate frog?  
  
12:42 am  
  
No no what was I thinking? A chocolate donut of course! To the kitchen!!   
  
12:44 am  
  
Ok maybe not... I can't walk straight.  



	3. Draco and Detentions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters except the ones I make up. 

Authors Note: This story is from a while ago but people convinced me to finish it! Hope you enjoy.

7:16 am

Squeals! I finally found you! I lost my diary/journal FOREVER! (Well.. like a week but FOREVER in girl time!) I finally found you! Ooh I've never been so hap.  
yes.. Yes I have. Whenever I see Draco. swoon

8:23 am

I'm still barely speaking with Draco. I hate it but I'm so embarrassed.

8:27 am

Oh No.. Merlin's beard.. He's walking over here. I'm turning as green as these "pastries" we're having for brekkie!

9:17 am

It was horrible... Our conversation. Why did I kiss him!

Draco walks over  
Draco: Hi Pansy.  
Me: Hmph. act like I have that green pastry in my mouth  
Him: Its been over a week... What is with you?  
Me: What are you talking about? I've just been spending time with Sophia.  
Sophia: No you haven-  
I kicked her under the table  
Sophia: OW PANS! Why did you kick me!  
Draco: gives me a suspicious look Well... Are we still going to the Ball together?  
Sophia: You're going to the BALL together! Pansy its like your dream come true!  
Me: Yehweare.  
Him: What?  
Sophia: She's embarrassed... She's still going with you.  
I kicked her again  
Sophia: Pansy! Stop KICKING ME!

Oh no. Professor Sprout's getting irritated with me.

11:19 am

Potions. With Draco. He's trying so hard to get me to talk.  
Today before I could even pair he partnered me with him. At least we aren't doing Veritaseum.

12:16 pm

Lunch. Not very hungry.

12:18 pm

Did I just say that?

3:56 pm

THERE'S A HOGSMEADE VISIT COMING UP!  
And a Quidditch game tomorrow. Slytherin vs Ravenclaw.

4:16 pm

I refuse to be Draco's cheerleader.. Maybe I won't go.  
Yeah that'd show him.

7:04 pm

I'm not going down to dinner. I can't go near him so Sophia's bringing me food.

7:42 pm

Dumb git. She forgot. Ok.. I'm heading down.

8:01 pm

I got some cold ham and peas. No Draco sighting.

11:51 pm

I can't sleep.  
I keep thinking about Draco.  
This whole days entries have been about Draco.  
What is wrong with me?  
He's a stupid, blonde, mean... perfect, wonderful guy.

12:42 am

I give up.

6:57 am

I'm going to breakfast early to beat Draco.

7:13 am

Oh he's a smart one. He knew I'd do that. He's down here but at least he isn't coming o-  
Oh no.

7:18 am

SOPHIA! Sophia told him I'd be down here.. He came looking for me.

8:16 am

He apologized. Oh he's so sweet.  
He said he was sorry that I felt embarrassed and that its not my fault I'm not fully matured yet so I have to keep running away.

9:54 am

He was insulting me wasn't he?

10:10 am

I HATE DRACO CAGNATIUS LUCIUS II MALFOY!  
What did he do? Got me a detention. Like I care.. Its the fact that.  
ITS WITH HIM.

11:17 am

I guess we'll have to see what spells he has up his sleeve.  
May the best wizard win.

11:19 am

I guess I win then now don't I?


	4. Essence of Polyjuice Potion

Pleeease review!

* * *

10:29 pm

Blaise Zambini asked me to the Yule Ball.

Draco was behind me pretending not to listen.

So to get Draco's robes in a bundle I told him that at the moment my date was being a prick so if it doesn't work out, I'll definetely go with him.

12:31 pm

Lunch.

Soup.

Too busy to write.

I'm glaring down Draco.

1:21 pm

I really need to find new friends.

Sophia's quite dim.

1:24 pm

Maybe I should try being friends with Millicent?

Mission: Be nice to Millicent... ha.

2:34 pm

Transfiguration.

Sitting by Millicent.. not Draco.

2:37 pm

I think Millicent's suspicious of me.

I offered her a chocolate frog and she goes "Are you feverish, Parkinson?"

Fine... brute.

4:47 pm

Note to self: Cancel old mission.

New mission: Try to find a new friend.

6:19 pm

Dinner.

Then DETENTION.

Arghers.

Sophia's no help.

"Well here's some wonderful snogging opportunities for you Pansy!"

7:14 pm

Detention at 7:30.

I don't know what to wear!

Should I wear my black robes with the Slytherin snake or my black robes with the Hogwarts emblem!

7:17 pm

Why am I spazzing? They all look the same.

And what's an emblem.

7:18 pm

Adding new mission.

Find out what emblem is and if that even made sense in my sentence.

10:06 pm

Detention.

Was...

Great.

Horrible.

Confusing.

12:31 am

WHAT DID IT MEAN!

12:33 am

Maybe I should explain...

I go to the Astronomy tower for detention.

We had to find constellations.. I don't know why. This ruddy school is so odd.

So we finish up but still had about 30-40 minnies (minutes) left.

I had ignored him the whole night except to ask him for a different quill.

So..

Draco: Pansy.. talk to me.

Me: Hm?

Draco: Oh bloody hell Parkinson. Get over it. It was one kiss- it meant nothing.

Me: _glares_

Draco: Pa-.. I didn't mean it like that.

Me: I need another piece of parchment Mr. Malfoy.

Draco: _pulls out a piece of parchment and scoots over closer_ Pansy.. You don't get this until you talk to me.

Me: Give me the parchment Malfoy. _then he pulled it away so I reached over him to get it_

Draco: _leans in and kisses me_ There. We're even. Will you talk **_now_**?

Then I just.. stared at him and grabbed the parchment and finished my constellation.

12:47 am

Ok.. I'm going to talk to him tomorrow.. Like nothing was ever awkward.

1:14 am

I need a butterbeer.

3:38 am

17 butterbeers was not a wise choice.

5:46 am

I can't sleep.

My stomach hurts.

I think I'm going to be si-

6:58 am

Ohhhh.. I got sick.

I go down to the common room to lay on the couch.

Draco was down there.

He knew I didn't feel like talking so he stroked my hair until I fell asleep.

7:01 am

I even smelled like polyjoice potion with a hint of asparagus and chocolate.

Whatta guy.


	5. Dress Robes, Ball Dates, and Quidditch

Please review guys! Even if you just stopped by to see if you liked it, drop me a line:) Also, what would you guys like to see happen? Any characters you want me to incorporate with? I swear, the stories going by slow but it DOES have a plot!

* * *

8:01 am

No school because...

Hogsmeade trip today!

Quidditch game tonight!

Slytherin vs Stupid Gryffies

8:43 am

I need to get dress robes for the ball.

I'm thinking emerald green ones with a black diamond necklace.

8:45 am

On my way to Hogsmeade!

9:18 am

Draco sat by me the way here.

I don't care though...

9:27 am

Oooh he smells so good.

9:31 am

Oops.. He just asked me why I keep sniffing him. Heh heh.

11:21 am

I just got out of Madam Manta's Dazzling Dress Robes shop.

Everybody was awe-ing at me just because I spent 40 galleons, 39 sickles, and 7 knuts on my dress robes.

They are **GORGEOUS**.

12:22 pm

Stopping for a bite to eat then Honeydukes!

I've been spending time with Blaise today and boy is Draco jealous.

His loss.

1:12 pm

Back at Madam Manta's to help Sophia pick dress robes.

Honestly, that girl can't pick anything by herself.

She wants her dress robes to match her lippy.

Why not make the lippy match the dress?

Because that's Sophia for you.

1:32 pm

At Cupid's Tea Shop with crying Sophia.

Bloody Draco and his knowledge!

Went and told Sophia that Juan (the exchange student she was going to the Ball with) is not only in Gryffindor but also a...

_MUDBLOOD!_

Sophia broke it off with him.

1:34 pm

Good girl, Sophia.

4:12 pm

On my way back to Hogwarts.

NOT sitting with Sophia because she's sitting with her new date to the Ball...

**BLAISE.**

4:17 pm

He said I took too long to decide so he asked Sophia instead.

Draco is now my date.. great.

4:41 pm

I moved over to sit with Olivia (Sophia's twin- the undim one.)

4:58 pm

Moved to sit with Draco.. Not by choice!

Olivia was reading _Hogwarts, A History_ which I mean I don't read but I have no problem with smart people reading.

The odd thing was she was reading it upside down, backwards, in French.

You'd never guess they were twins.

6:17 pm

Quidditch game at 7!

Dinner now but I'm so full from my Honeyduke sweets I can barely eat my... "pasta."

6:43 pm

Getting ready for Quidditch!

Draco's playing so I'm going with Sophia.. and Blaise, you know my **EX**-date.

6:47 pm

Stupid git.

Now I'm stuck with Mr. I'm-confusing-and-bipolar-towards-Pansy Malfoy.

9:18 pm

Slytherin lost.

You know why?

Famous Harry Potter.

9:24 pm

Why else you ask?

Because Draco Malfoy saw me flirting with Plari Helmus.

He's a 5th year.

So Draco sees me and the snitch at the same time.

Harry sees the snitch.

Draco forgets the snitch and flies through me and Plari and top speed.

9:27 pm

I almost became Nearly Headless Parkinson!

So we aren't celebrating- oh no.

GRYFFINDOR IS!

11:02 pm

Draco came down while I was feasting on more Honeydukes and apologized.

I told him he was a real git.

He didn't agree, of course.

I told him I had no choice but to go to the Ball with him.

He agreed, of course.

Said it was the least I could do after he took care of me this morning.

I didn't agree, of course.

I told him it was his fault I got sick.

He disagreed, of course.

He said he was sorry and that to make it up to me he'd turn Granger's hair into a squirrel during Transfiguration tomorrow.

He told me I'll look beautiful at the Ball tomorrow.

I agreed, of course.

11:57 pm

Ooh Merlin!

I was reading this and... the ball...

**THE BALL IS TOMORROW!**


	6. Jealousy, Old Boyfriends, and The Ball

Oh wow! A whole month since I updated! Sorry guys. Anyways.. On with the ball! And read my new fic "A Serpents Secret" and tell me what you think!

* * *

7:14 am

The ball is in...

7:17 am

Hold on.

I almost have it.

7:24 am

Ok so Mathematics isn't my strongest point.

Take me to the Ministry Council.

8:26 am

Draco is being quite nice to me today..

Maybe he feels bad.

No. He's a Malfoy.

He probably thinks he's going to get lucky.

Git.

9:14 am

Thank Merlin it's a Sunday because I don't think I could concentrate on school.

They've given us tomorrow off due to the fact that we're all out late.

Drinking butterbeer...

I mean dancing. Dancing, yes, dancing.

10:53 am

Sophia can't remember where her dress robes are.

We spent an hour looking for them.

Where were they?

She was wearing them.

11:12 am

How deliciously revolting.

Her and... _Blaise_ are colour cord...

Coordenateing.

11:17 am

My spelling is quite horrible.

Olivia told me its

"Coordinating. C-O-O-R-D-I-N-A-T-I-N-G. Honestly Pansy, you're worse than Sophia sometimes."

Not true!

12:27 pm

Lunch!

The hall is filled with so many conversations about the ball!

12:44 pm

No.. No No No No.

Hermoine Granger!

Gossip time!

Hermoine Granger aka The Amazing Mudblood Squirrel is going with...

**VIKTOR KRUM!**

Not possible.

12:68 pm

Wait.. I guess it would be one something.

Damn Mathematics again.

1:27 pm

So Nikolas Vosovichel just came up and asked me to the Ball.

Draco turned incredibly jealous seeing as Nikolas and I used to fancy each other.

1:31 pm

I told him I'd save him a dance.

Draco told him he better lay off his woman or he'd be dancing his way to the Hospital Wing.

2:34 pm

He called me his women!

3:42 pm

Butterbeer. Butterbeer. Buzzy Wuzzy Butterbeer!

_giggles_

_burps_

5:27 pm

I guess I wasn't using my brains when I drank four butterbeers but I was stressing out!

Getting ready with Sophia is as useless as getting ready with Dumbledore the Dimwit.

6:29 pm

Oh, I look **MARVY!**

Emerald robes.

Curled hair.

Mum mailed me a black gauntlet necklace that I'm wearing.

7:02 pm

About to leave.

Updates when I get back!

12:24 am

Draco Malfoy.

Is a pig.

And my savior.

12:27 am

It was magnificent at first.

Draco looked heavenly.

I looked beautiful.

I won't lie- we were envied by all.

Slow song comes on and I danced with Nikolas like I said I would.

Nikolas goes in to kiss me.

Draco gets jealous.

Draco punches Nikolas.

I scream.

Draco grabs my arm and pulls me away.

12:29 am

He threatened me.

The bloody git threatened me!

He goes "If you ever even look at another man, you will never even be acquainted with me. Your family will be disgraced and my father will rat out your father's position. Got it, Parkinson?"

Then he threw me down and walked by into the dance.

12:34 am

I ran into the bathroom.

Squirrel Girl was there crying to Moaning Myrtle because

"Ooh Ron ruins everything! He is so jealous of Viktor! Meh meh poor me."

12:37 am

Then there was a scream from everybody in the ball.

I ran out and Draco grabs me and starts running and tells me to keep quiet.

We got to the common room and he said that there was the Dark Mark in the ceiling (since it's enchanted to look like outside's sky.)

12:41 am

He said he practically saved my life and that I owe him.

12:43 am

Hogwarts is going to be a little different from now on.

Isn't it?

* * *

Ok guys. I know it wasn't the best chapter.. Writers block. But bear with me! I have a couple tricks up my sleeve! **Please** review if you read any of it! 


	7. Secrets, Whispell Notes, and Nikolas

Hey guys! Sorry for lack of updates! I PROMISE I'll update more often instead of once a month. School was just hectic for a bit. Also read my new story The Serpents Secret.

* * *

8:41 am

Aah I finally got to sleep in.

I'm still in my dress robes and makeup though.

I was too scared to change.

8:43 am

Hey!

My black gauntlet necklace from my mum is gone!

Oooh she's going to bloody murder me.

8:54 am

I wonder whythe Dark Markappeared.

Probably stupid Wonder Boy did something to upset The Master.

9:24 am

Do I dare go down to the commons and confront Draco?

9:26 am

WOW!

Confront.

That was a big word for me!

Go **ME**!

11:12 am

I went to the common room and Draco was on the couch with Goyle and Crabbe.

"Well my father owled me this morning and told me that- Oh hello Pansy."

11:15 am

Why is he being nice?

11:18 am

Draco's blabbing about the Dark Mark last night.

I must listen.

Then I'll fill you in.

12:31 pm

Apparently the Dark Mark wasn't in the actual sky, only in the Hogwarts ceiling sky dealie.

Somebody tampered with the ceiling and made it appear.

Draco said it had to of been an experienced wizard (ahem! _or witch_ I reminded him) because its super hard to break into.

12:39 pm

...Breaking into a ceiling.

Is that possible?

12:43 pm

Draco said his father said that their house elf heard from Goyle's mother that Crabbe's dad heard that Blaise's grandmother said that she overheard from Tom down at the Leaky Cauldron that it was Bellatrix Lestrange.

12:57 pm

Draco said that his father said that his mother was upset at the news and didn't believe that Tom told Blaise's grandmother who told Crabbe's dad who heard from Goyle's mother which the house elf overheard and told Draco's father who told Draco who told me that it was Bellatrix Lestrange.

1:02 pm

I personally believe that old broad would do that.

But I don't dare tell Draco.

1:33 pm

The news about the Dark Mark and Bellatrix Lestrange is spreading all over campus even the geek wizards know about it.

2:11 pm

_hahahahaha_

Oooh Merlin!

Harry Potter thinks that Draco's father conjured the Dark Mark!

_hahahahaha!_

2:17 pm

And reveal Draco's father like that?

Never!

What a muggle!

2:19 pm

He's just jealous because Draco's family is pureblood.

And he's not!

4:16 pm

Draco said he had a surprise for me.

I got a note from him.

4:18 pm

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 6:19 pm sharp._

_Bring the black gauntlet necklace you wore for the dance and that your mother gave you._

_Bring no one and tell no one of what you're doing._

4:27 pm

Heh yeah.

Like I'm going to listen to _that_ git after punching Nikolas last night.

4:29 pm

Maybe I should bring Nikolas just to bend Draco's wand.

Did you know that muggles say "Just to ruffle his feathers?"

I had no idea muggles had feathers!

4:30 pm

I learned that in my History of Muggles class.

Score for Pansy!

I'm not as stupid as I look.

6:03 pm

Do I meet Draco?

I'm afraid he'll beat me because I lost the necklace.

Maybe I should bring Nikolas to protect me.

6:07 pm

This doesn't make Draco.. you know..

**_abusive_**

does it?

6:08 pm

No.

He loves me.

6:12 pm

Ooh I don't know what I'm doing.

I found myself just walking to the Room of Requirement.

6:17 pm

I think I'm a bloody idiot.

6:21 pm

Draco has yet to sh-

**OOH MERLIN'S BLOODY BEARD!**

He just popped out from behind the damn fainting couch!

I'll update when I'm back to my dormitory.

8:43 pm

I just got back.

Draco didn't beat me.

The stupid brute had my necklace.

He said I dropped it. (I never did such thing.)

He told me the truth but made me make an Unbreakable Vow that I wouldn't tell a single person- wizard or non.

But you're not a person-wizard or non- now are you diary?

You happen to be an enchanted book.

8:51 pm

Draco said he made up the thing about his father and Bellatrix Lestrange.

He actually conjured it.

I laughed and he snapped at me saying he actually did.

And that he's "more experienced than I could ever understand."

He said that he stole my necklace last night.

Ha! So he admits I didn't drop it!

8:53 pm

I guess I sort of remember it.

He pushed me down then I thought he was helping me back up but he grabbed my neck.

I guess that's when he grabbed my necklace.

Ok enough of the flashback.

8:55 pm

He said that his father couldn't be there because it could endanger him so he had Draco do the Dark Mark.

My mum was in on it too!

The black gauntlet was from our family friend, Jon Gustaccil, who works in Knockturn Alley.

Though.. I don't know where.

Father said I'm not allowed in there.

When the black gauntlet is in the hands of a serious dark wizard it'll work by whispering the spell into it.

Now, we all know Draco isn't _that_ experienced so his father sent him a Whispell Note.

Draco grabbed my necklace, and held the Whispell Note up to it sending it into the sky.

That's why Draco ran off with me so quick.

9:04 pm

I'm sort of hurt.

My mum trusted Draco with my- I repeat **MY!**- necklace and spell but not her only own daughter.

Draco knew I felt betrayed so he got me a new necklace.

Spell usage free.

It's a blue ruby.

Yes. Blue. Ruby.

Very expensive- only found in Rome and only 4 of them exist in the world.

9:22 pm

I think I'll ask Nikolas out tomorrow.

9:47 pm

It'll really "ruffle Draco's feathers."

* * *

Ok guys! Bear with me! It'll all start making more and more sense. I promise! Review even if you thought it was terribly awful and you think I should get a restriction on writing! 


	8. New Boyfriends and Threatening Notes

Come ooon guys! I haven't had any reviews for 2 chapters! Maybe if you'd review I'd update quicker _hint hint_

There's a little bit of harsh language in this.. not bad though!

* * *

7:23 am

Blah. School again.

But I'm wearing my blue ruby that my dearest Draco gave me.

7:27 am

Too bad he doesn't know I'm asking out Nikolas today.

7:34 am

Hmm... I wonder how Sophia's date with Blaise went.

I'm going to go wake her up.

By wake her up I mean scream in her ear and throw a pillow at her until she moves.

8:12 am

Sophia..

is a little...

git.

8:17 am

She's got red marks all over her neck!

I bet we have a vampire going around Hogwarts!

Wouldn't surprise me.. Damn Dumbledore and his brilliant idea of teachers from Azkaban.

What's next? Sirius Black teaching us!

8:24 am

"They aren't from a vampire, Pansy. _Honestly_. They're from Blaise."

Some present I mumbled.

"It's a hickie, you squirkle worm."

I didn't ask her to go on.

8:32 am

Did she just call me a squirkle worm?

Honestly... That girl is as dim as...

8:34 am

As dim as a...

Dim...

As a...

8:38 am

She's just really stupid!

10:12 am

I just told Sophia that I was going to ask Nikolas out.

She screeched like a bloody banshee.

"PANSY MYCALEISUS PARKINSON!"

10:16 am

My middle name isn't... mycaleisus.

It sounds like a disease.

Must be Granger's middle name then.

11:21 am

I have DADA with Nikolas next.

But I also have it with Draco.

This should be interesting to say the least.

11:56 am

Nikolas and I are officially going out!

Draco nearly blew a blood vessel though.

I thought we would have to take him to Madam Pomfrey.

12:03 pm

Eating lunch...

With Nikolas!

12:05 pm

Uh oh.

Here comes Draco.

He asked me to take a walk with him.

12:31 pm

Draco Malfoy ruins everything!

He took me out to the lake and **slapped** me!

"Do you have _any_ idea how much I spent on the damn necklace for you Pansy Paskinas Parkinson!"

Why doesn't anybody know my middle name?

"I buy you a bloody blue ruby and you repay me by asking out Nikolas? You just wait until my father hears about this. And your mother."

I told him go ahead and tell them since they can't trust me with a secret anyway.

Then he slapped me.

"Ooh get over it, Parkinson. Do you **really** want me to make the whole Slytherin House hate you and treat you like a mudblood? Do you really want me to hate you? Go and ruin your reputation by going out with Nikolas. See if I care but don't you dare come crawling back to me when he dumps your sorry spoiled arse."

1:12 pm

I'm sobbing in the girls' loo with Sophia.

Apparently Blaise is seeing a sixth year and Sophia was just his toy.

And Draco is an abusive, jealous brute!

He isn't even that good looking!

1:17 pm

I so didn't mean that non-good-looking part.

1:43 pm

I'm in the Hospital Wing with Sophia.

She cried so much she made herself absolutely sick.

2:18 pm

I'm such a good friend.

She was sobbing so much I had to say something so I vu-lun-teared.

"_Volunteered_" Madam Pomfrey corrected me.

I told Sophia that I would hex Blaise for her.

How do I get myself into these things?

3:40 pm

Uh oh.

Draco sighting.

He's headed this way.

**RUN!**

3:49 pm

I'm in hiding.

Nothing like a convinent dark cubby by a doorway.

3:52 pm

Oh damn.

Draco knew a back way to the door and now he's towering above me.

4:34 pm

Ha.

Go me.

I made Draco jealous.

Here's our oh so wonderfulconversation.

I'm just so witty!

4:38 pm

"Get up."

_Why?_ I snapped. (I am so good.)

"Now."

So he took me to the Astronomy Tower and locked the door.

"Hmflphy."

_Excuse me?_

"Iclamphorry."

_Slower Draco or I'll never catch that._

"I'm sorry. I was jealous. Nikolas doesn't deserve a girl as wonderful as you. You know how I get when I don't get what I want. You're what I want Pansy. I'm sorry."

5:11 pm

I am GOOD!

I can't keep the boys off of me!

5:16 pm

Nikolas and I are over.

5:19 pm

Draco and I are together.

Officially.

6:23 pm

Well I never!

Sophia and Olivia just pulled me back into the dormitory.

They told me to be prepared to enter the common room.

They are so odd sometimes.

6:53 pm

Definetly staying up here the rest of the night.

The commonroom is madness!

Girls are such.. jealous goobers!

6:57 pm

There are signs everywhere with my picture on them that say "Stop the Slytherin Slut!"

And "First Blaise. Then Nikolas. Now Draco. Don't let her steal your man!"

7:09 pm

Oh my bloody Merlin!

They are throwing things at my door!

According to Olivia they're throwing exploding fruits at our door!

Thanks to "Weasley Wheezes" or whatever their too many W's name is.

8:49 pm

The rioting has calmed thanks to Snape.

He said anybody else who bothered me would be scrubbing his boots in detention.

Then he pulled down all the signs.

It's good to have a teacher fancy your mother.

8:51 pm

I didn't just say that.

You didn't hear it from me.

9:13 pm

Hm.. Draco's nowhere to be seen.

But there's a note on the couch.

Probably from him.

9:24 pm

Draco... lied.

The note was from his father.

9:27 pm

_Draco-_

_I heard about your blowup at the Parkinson girl. Did I or did I not tell you to treat her with utmost respect? One more outburst from you and you'll wish you had never been born, **son**. You understand that? I haven't been to Azkaban for nothing. The very moment you get this you better go apologize to her and win her back or you best believe you will be receiving the worst Howler you have ever heard. If we're going to make this work, we need the Parkinson girl. You are going to drive her away and if you do that you absolutely demolish the whole plan that we have been working on this whole bloody time. Oh yes, your mother sends her love. I can't say the same._

_**Lucius Malfoy**_

9:57 pm

Am I an object?

And what plan?

Well... I guess Draco will just need to be more nice to me.

Spoil me.

Or he'll lose me.

10:04 pm

Hm.. I think my break from Nikolas has been long enough.

And Draco isn't that big of a win.

I think I hear revenge coming?

* * *

I hope it was dreadfully awful! Review review review! 


	9. Hippogriff Specks and Love Doctors

Wow guys! I haven't had reviews for THREE chapters now! Did Pansy hex you all? Review please! And check out my other fic, The Serpent's Secret. Chapter 3 is up now!

* * *

6:47 am

Its early..

And I'm up.

7:01 am

I.. I woke up and theres.. red spots all over me!

Draco drove me to the edge! I'm all broken out!

7:12 am

Sophia told me to stay away from everybody and she took me to the Hospital Wing.

She said Madam Pomfrey has to do tests on me.

7:23 am

I'm not very good with.. testing.

I get scared and flunk them.

I hope she has an extra quill.. All mine are in the dormitory.

8:03 am

Well.. Pomfrey said I have Hippogriff Specks.

Or, as she said, what muggles (**EW!**) say..

Chicken Pox.

8:14 am

Muggles are so stupid.

They think they get _POX_ from _CHICKEN?_

Ha!

8:21 am

I'm cunfynded for three days.

"Confined" Pomfrey corrected me.

8:25 am

Does she always read over my shoulder like this?

9:39 am

How am I suppose to ask out Nikolas now?

Draco's revenge will have to wait.

Stupid brute.

I bet Draco got me sick.

9:44 am

Probably stuffed my pillow with hippogriff feathers.

He knows I'm allergic.

Dim git.

11:58 am

Mm naps are so good.

I love them as much as I love Draco.

12:00 am

No! Nikolas!

I love NIKOLAS!

Yes. Nikolas.

Not I'm-too-good-for-you-because-my-father-is-the-coolest-Ministry-worker-alive Malfoy.

12:27 pm

Sophia just came to visit.

Wow!

She's done a total of: **1** right things in her life so far!

12:34 pm

She said Draco said Nikolas said he didn't even like me.

I don't believe that Nikolas said that.

Draco is just bloody jealous because not every girl wants to be with him.

1:11 pm

Whoa!

They're all ones! That is so neat.

..My boredom has finally reached a new level.

2:21 pm

School will be out soon.

I doubt Draco will come visit me.

Nikolas is so sweet though.

I know he will.

4:19 pm

Draco came to visit.

I would barely talk to him.

4:23 pm

"Hello Pansy."

_Hm._

"Feeling better I hope?"

_Eh._

"Have you got yourself a sore throat?"

_Hm-Mh._

"Well that's good, now isn't it?"

_Mhm._

"Are you upset with me?"

_Hm._

"Well I haven't a clue why. You're the one that broke it off with me."

I just scoffed.

"Different reason then.. my little flower?"

Oh no he didn't. Thats my pet peeve. He's trying to get me to talk.

_Mm. Ehh._

"Oh for bloody hell Pansy! Just tell me what's got your wand in a twist. I don't want to play a little guessing game with you! I have better things to do. I'm just being a gentlemen and coming to visit you when you don't feel well."

This is the part where I lose it.

_Oh just being a gentlemen? Draco Malfoy being a gentlemen? Is that even possible? I'm quite sure that you wouldn't even be here if your father hadn't threatened you, Draco. I found the note on the common room couch. You don't like me. You and your sick father and my twisted mother are all using me in some.. insane plot. I hate you Draco Malfoy! I want nothing to do with you._

Then I called Madam Pomfrey and told her to escort **Mr. Malfoy** out because I was feeling faint.

5:15 pm

Nikolas has yet to come.

7:17 pm

Olivia came up with Sophia after din din and brought me a.. book?

_Salazar Slytherin's Secrets and Suggestions for a Superbly Seraphic and Shrewd Seduction._

Who knew Salazar Slytherin was also a love doctor?

Olivia said it might come in handy for me while I'm stuck alone and because of my "Malfoy Problems."

9:53 pm

I've given up on Nikolas coming to visit.

Maybe he just hasn't had Hippogriff Specks before so he doesn't want to get them and be sick for the big Quidditch game?

I bet that's it.

11:29 pm

I'm going to try reading this book.

_Chapter One_

_The main key to getting the opposite sex attracted to you is to be mysterious. Don't throw yourself at them. A great philosopher once said tha-_

Yeah ok enough of chapter one.

Doesn't this thing have a Coffee Desk at the beginning?

11:32 pm

_"Table of Context!"_ yelled Madam Pomfrey from her office.

How does she **do** that?

11:46 pm

Aah Chapter Six and Seven Eighths.

_A main problem for teenage girls is picking between two boys. One is usually their true love that they don't know for the moment and the other is usually what we call a "fling" or temporary eye candy._

Ok this is just plain creepy.

11:51 pm

_For Pansy Parkinson, she needs to decide between Draco Malfoy and Nikolas Vosovichel. The right choice for Pansy would be to pick the astonishing Draco Malfoy because Nikolas Vosovichel is a dirty mudblood loving git. Pansy doesn't understand that Draco actually does love her and wants to be with her and would be with her regardless of his father's advice or given instructions._

11:56 pm

I think Draco jinxed the book just a bit.

12:05 am

Are these hippogriff specks suppose to be all itchy like this?

**OH MERLIN!**

Something just flew in through the door.

12:09 am

_Pansy,_

_I'm sorry. You'll never understand that. Everything I put in the book was true. I knew if I gave it to you, you wouldn't read it. That's why Olivia gave it to you. As soon as your hippogriff specks are gone, I will give you a much deserved apology but until then please use this as my temporary apology. You deserve the best._

**Draco**

12:13 am

Ha!

If he really thinks I'm going to buy that, he must be tipsy on Butterbeers.

Psh... please.

He's such a sweet talking, good for nothing,fun, loving, adorable...

**_No, Pansy, no_**.

12:14 am

There must be love potion perfume sprayed on this thing.

Because I love.. Ooh whats-his-wand.


End file.
